1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head with excellent directional stability of a hit ball and hitting sound.
2. Description of the Related Art
In golf games, directional stability of a hit ball is important. In order to improve directionality of a hit ball, a golf club head having a crown portion or a sole portion made of fiber reinforced resin whose specific gravity is smaller than that of a metal material such as a titanium alloy and the like has been proposed. Such a head can be large in volume. Since such a head has large moment of inertia, directionality of a hit ball is stable even when a golfer misses a shot.
However, the golf club head as described above tends to have unfavorably low hitting sound due to the fiber reinforced resin. In addition, the head had a problem that due to a high vibration damping rate of the fiber reinforced resin, the hitting sound was less reverberant and the hit ball feeling was poor.
An object of the present invention is to provide a golf club head having excellent directional stability of a hit ball. In addition, other object of the present invention is to provide a golf club head which has excellent hitting sound and enables good hit ball feeling to be obtained.